The New Dark One
by LittleDraco
Summary: Spoilers for season 4 final. What happened to Emma, and Where did she go and how is she going to get back home


Standing in the middle of the street, all eyes were on the spot where Emma Swan last stood, with all that was left was the dagger. Regina slowly walked over and picked it up, looking into the name just hoping that it didn't become real.

"Where do you think she went?" Snow said with worry. They were all worried. Emma had sacrificed herself and now is the new Dark One. But where did she disappear to be the bigger question.

"Maybe if you command her to come back, maybe she might come." David asked Regina while still holding onto Snow. Anything was worth a shot. Regina nodded and held the dagger focusing on Emma's name. "Dark One, Emma Swan i command you to show yourself to me." Regina said with all the hope she had. Every one stood there looking around to and hope that Emma would just turn up.

Hook stood there with all the hope that he could hear her voice in the distance, that she come running back into his arms. Minuets passed and nothing. Killian couldn't handle the pain in his heart anymore. Killian turned around and silently walked down the street hiding a tear that fell down his face.

Killian walked quietly to the docks and but he just couldn't board his ship. Walking around town Killian somehow made his way to the apartment that Emma shared with her parents. Walking into the apartment the first think he noticed was that no one was there. Most likely out looking for him or finding a way to bring Emma home. The thought of Emma brought another tear to his eye as Killian slowly walked up the stairs and grabbed her blue leather jacket from her bed and held it close. The pirate just wanted his Swan. Killian didn't even shed a tear when Miliah was killed but he sure was depressed but Emma was different.

A sudden cry interrupted Hook when he realized that he had fallen asleep still holding onto Emma's jacket. Slowly moving when he realized that Snow and David must have found him and had placed a blanket on top of him. Hearing the light cry's downstairs Hook got up out of Emma's bed and quietly walked downstairs finding Snow sitting up on the couch. Hook slowly walked over and noticed Snow was trying to reach the bottle that was sitting on the table. Hook grabbed the bottle a handed it over to Snow. "Thank you" Hook smiled and sat down next to her. Snow looked at the pirate and got worried. "You haven't said a word since it happened have you?" Hook just shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up on something hard. Thinking she had just clasped on the road. Opening her eyes Emma noticed a bright light. A car was coming fast and hearing the breaks slamming closer to her. Emma felt to week to move and her last thoughts were where her family and the thought of hook was as she was taken by the darkness once more.

The car that approached her had stopped as someone had gotten out. Emma's strength had not arrived and felt like she couldn't move. When the person had approached Emma felt his hand touch her face, then being lifted as she slowly lost and fell unconscious.

Emma woke again in a bed a small lamp was next to her with a light only on a small glow. Emma could hear a voice just outside of the door. Getting up out of the bed slowly Emma caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the wall, and noticed that she had a golden glow to her skin. "No wonder Killian called him the crocodile" Emma quietly whispered to herself.

Hearing the voices Emma slowly walked out of the room then realized that she was somehow in Regina's home. Walking down the hall Emma noticed the photos on the wall and not only was she in Regina's place but somehow into the future. Looking at the picture there was one with Regina, Robin, a much older Henry, Roland and a younger girl, who Emma did not know.

Walking down the hall, Emma found the kitchen and quietly watched from the door. "And how do you know she isn't a shape shifter." Emma heard Regina say through the door as the man with his back to her just looked at Regina. "Henry are you sure?" Regina asked

"Henry?' Emma asked making herself known. Regina and Henry turned and looked at Emma "I'm a bit older than you remember hey." Emma smiled and approached them and gave her son a hug.

"Henry, wow, look at you." Emma replied getting in a good look at her son that was now taller than her.

 **What you think like it? Want to see where this is going**

 **Declaimer: don't own once never will.**


End file.
